<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secure by BunniesofDoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789289">Secure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom'>BunniesofDoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Asexual Ruby Rose (RWBY), Asexual Ruby Rose (RWBY), Bumblebee - Freeform, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sisterly teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're safe with us, Ruby."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna &amp; Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna &amp; Ruby Rose &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose &amp; Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm just in a sappy mood today, I guess. This is set post-canon, with all of team RWBY living happily ever after and sharing an apartment together. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someday, Ruby will outgrow these nightmares. That's what she keeps telling herself, anyway. She's eighteen now. Really, she shouldn't be letting this stuff bother her anymore.</p>
<p>But no matter how many times she tells herself that, it doesn't stop the fear that comes when she wakes up from a particularly bad dream, sweating and shaking and breathing hard, her heart threatening to leap out of her chest. So, Ruby takes a deep breath to try to steady herself before throwing back the covers and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.</p>
<p>Ever since she was little, whenever she's frightened in the aftermath of a nightmare, Ruby seeks out her sister. Yang has never shamed her for it, never gotten mad at Ruby for waking her up in the middle of the night. If anything, she seems relieved when Ruby comes to find her.</p>
<p>Ruby knows that her sister's kids are going to be really lucky to have Yang as a mom. Her sister is a natural at the whole parenting thing. She raised Ruby, after all.</p>
<p>As she tiptoes down the hall and past Weiss' bedroom, Ruby takes extra care to not make too much noise. Weiss is a notoriously light sleeper, after all, and the last thing Ruby wants to do right now is awaken her partner and suffer the wrath of a sleep-deprived Ice Queen.</p>
<p>She's so focused on being quiet that she fails to notice the soft voices coming from inside her sister's room. She'd forgotten that Blake sometimes spends the night in Yang's room. Crap.</p>
<p>Well, Ruby isn't about to disturb Yang when she's hanging out with her girlfriend, so she quickly turns on her heel and heads back towards her room. She's barely made it three steps when one of the floorboards creaks loudly under her feet.</p>
<p>Double crap.</p>
<p>"Is someone there?" Yang calls out sleepily. "Ruby? Is that you? Did you have a nightmare?"</p>
<p>And of course, Yang immediately knows that it's her. Ruby swears that her older sister has some sort of weird sixth spider sense for whenever she's upset. She clears her throat. "It's fine," she mumbles, speaking just loud enough that her sister can hear her. "I'll just go back to bed."</p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous. Get in here." Ruby can practically hear Yang rolling her eyes. When she continues to hesitate, her sister calls to her again. "C'mon, Rubes, hurry up already. Or do you want the Ice Queen to find you out there again?"</p>
<p>Despite her misgivings, Ruby pales at the thought of disturbing Weiss. "Okay," she mutters reluctantly, stepping forward and slowly opening the door to Yang's bedroom, shutting it quietly behind her. She glances over at the bed. Yang is grinning up at her, and Blake smiles sleepily beside her, her short hair a tangled mess.</p>
<p>"See, told you it was fine," her sister says, a mischievous note in her voice. "We're fully clothed and everything, sis."</p>
<p>If Ruby had a drink in her hand right now, she would have done a proper spit take. Instead, she just shakes her head violently, trying to erase the image from her mind. "Ew, Yang, that's just gross!"</p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry," Yang cackles, not sounding particularly apologetic. Beside her, Blake shakes her head ruefully. "Well, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? This isn't the Schnee Manor."</p>
<p>Ruby bites her lip anxiously, glancing at Blake. "It's okay, Ruby," the older girl assures her, smiling gently.</p>
<p>So Ruby slowly clambers up onto the bed, until Yang grows impatient and grabs her around the waist, hauling her up and depositing her in the middle of the bed between her and Blake. "Geez, sis, for someone with a speed semblance, you sure are slow."</p>
<p>Ruby rolls her eyes, slipping under the covers and pressing her feet up against Yang's legs as revenge. "Ack, your feet are freezing!" her sister yelps, as Ruby closes her eyes with a smirk. Despite the mock-annoyance in her tone, she feels her sister wrap an arm around her shoulders. Ruby presses closer to Yang's warmth.</p>
<p>On her other side, she feels Blake press close to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You're safe with us, Ruby," the older girl murmurs.</p>
<p>Yang presses a kiss to the top of Ruby's head and brushes her hair tenderly out of her face. "Good to sleep, Rubes," she whispers. "Sweet dreams, sis."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you liked it.</p>
<p>Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it. Also, if you like one of my ideas and want to write your own fic for it, feel free! I'm not possessive with my ideas, and most of my writing is self-indulgent anyway, so all that I ask is that you let me know so I can read it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>